Aledir
Aledir is one of the largest human nations in the world, spanning over 500,000 square kilometers. While the great nation has a widespread area, it has been devastated by the Third Throne War, a massive conflict against an invading army of Geldonites and hordes of undead. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" |Map |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Capital | } |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! State Religion | } |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Government | } |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Area | } |- ! Population | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Geography Aledir is bordered by two oceans: The Western Ocean and the Frozen Sea. It shares a border with Tieferia to the southwest, and the Wildlands on its southern and eastern borders. There are 7 provinces which make up Aledir. The three eastern-most provinces were the most affected by the war. Government Aledir's government has three main branches, all of which have jurisdiction in certain situations and are responsible for different concerns such as Military, Education, etc. The three main branches are The Crown, The Senate, and The Church. Each operate differently, but in conjunction with one another. The Crown The Crown is headed by the ruling Monarch of Aledir. Underneath the Monarch are 7 Dukes/Dutchesses/Dukanes (male, female, and neutral, respectively), one for each Province. Under them are Counts/Countesses/Countanes (male, female, and neutral, respectively), which serve individual counties under a Duke/Dutchess/Dukane. There are other ranks under the Counts/Countesses/Countane, but they will be detailed under The Crown wiki page. The main responsibilities of The Crown are tax collection and national defense. The Senate of Aledir The Senate is made up of individuals across Aledir elected to represent the people of their provinces, counties, and municipalities. They are responsible for creating, altering, and striking down laws as their constituates demand. They are responsible largely for infrastructure, instating laws, and public works projects. The Chruch of Auldin The Church of Auldin is the third branch of the government. It consists of priests and priestesses, and has its own hierarchy corresponding to the Provinces and Counties of Aledir. They are mainly responsible for health and education of the citizens of Aledir. Demographics While Aledir's population mainly consists of Humans, there is a sizable Wolfen population due to the large areas of undeveloped protected land which plays host to a number of Wolfen tribes. These tribes have an aversion to magic, and often give up their Magically Active children for adoption. As a result, there are many Wolfen in high population areas. Dragon-Touched also have a significant population due to the proximity of Tieferia to the south. Wraithlings are not common, but still have a population worthy of attention because they are human offspring. Lizardfolk are uncommon, especially in the winter, and many do not make permanent homes in Aledir, especially in the northern provinces. Goblins were rare before the war, but with the rebuilding efforts many have come to make their fortune by taking on infrastructure contracts and creating businesses. Elves are rare in any nation, and Aledir is no exception.